Nick's wedding
by MFMG
Summary: Nick's getting married. Something that popped on my mind when I was a little nostalgic. I own nothing, not original. If you get the references you're around your 20's, at least. If you don't get the references, don't worry, you can ask your big brothers or sisters, or even your parents.


The day is almost here. In a few days, Nicholas P. Wilde will marry a beautiful white vixen named May, who's from Foxville, so the wedding will take place there.

This seems rushed, because they've met for just two months, but they look really happy, and May wants to get married in the same church her parents married, but it's going to be demolished soon, so, after a couple of weeks dating, Nick proposed to her just to stop her from leaving Zootopia and she accepted.

-This is crazy! -She said the day he proposed.

They announced their engagement to all their friends one night, Finnick, Fru Fru, Duke, Nick's younger sister Rei, and Judy, who didn't take it well.

They invited all their friends and rushed to Foxville for the wedding, but Fru Fru's pregnancy didn't let her make big travels and Judy rejected it.

-I can't believe you're not going. -Rei told her when they were drinking coffee in their favorite coffee shop.

-Oh, you know, Nick and I have history, Fru Fru is pregnant, and she will need help with many things. -Judy started to cry.

-You and Nick broke a long ago, and Fru Fru has servants. -

-See. There's a lot to do and little time to do it. -Judy was sobbing.

You see, after they became partners at ZPD they became the best pair in the whole department, and precinct one had the best police officers in the whole city, so, Judy and Nick became kind of famous because they were the best police officers in the city, until Nick, making a fool of himself, revealed his feelings and asked Judy to go out with him. To everyone's surprise, she accepted and they started a relationship, but when Zootopia heard of it, they didn't like it. A Predator and a Prey? Together? Unthinkable, despicable, wrong!

So, they started to fight for it, but it was very hard and tiring, in the end, they started to fight between them, until…

-I think we need a break Nick. -Judy told him after another fight.

-All right, I agree, let's go for an ice cream to calm down and… -Nick said heading to the door.

-No. -Judy stopped him. -I mean a break from us. -

Nick didn't say anything, he just left the apartment. He joined Duke and Finnick at a bar, where they were trying to hit on a beautiful vixen, but she was very interested in their police friend.

-How did it go Nick? -Finnick asked him.

-Pretty well, we just broke up. -he said taking a beer.

-What? -Both, Finnick and Duke asked him…

They tried to make Nick explain them what happened but failed, at least they convinced him to call her, but at that time, she was with another job partner, a wildcat very interested on her, when Nick heard his voice he got mad and hung the phone angrily.

After that, the vixen got her way with Nick and they spent the night together, but at the same time, Judy realized that she didn't want to break up with him and tried to call him.

The next morning, Nick heard Judy's message and tried to get rid of the vixen before she arrived, but he wasn't lucky, Judy was about to knock at his apartment's door when he opened it, the vixen got behind the door.

-I was wrong Nick and I'm sorry. -

-I know, it's ok, hehe. -

-So, can I keep being your girlfriend? -

-Yes, of course. -he said hugging her, the vixen gave him a thump up and he just tightened the hug.

The charm didn't last long, because even if Nick tried, with a big effort, to stop Judy from knowing what happened with the vixen, he failed.

In the end, Buster, the bunny who attended the coffee shop, told her, he had a very huge crush on Judy and despised Nick because he was with her.

-Buster! Please tell me you didn't tell Judy anything about the vixen on the bar. -Nick asked him.

-Sorry, I wasn't supposed to? -he asked him with venom in his voice.

Nick turned around defeated, and looked at Judy on a couch, looking at him, crying silently. After a very big fight they ended up breaking up for real. The next days and weeks were very hard at ZPD, they were fighting so bad that chief Bogo threatened them to reassign them new partners, and weren't better with their friends.

-Nick keeps saying that as they were on a break she should forgive him. -Finnick said to the others at the coffee shop.

-He slept with another girl the same day they broke up, bullets are slower than that. -Fru Fru said angrily.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After a lot of time, things came back to normal between them, Judy got a few dates with random guys, as long as Nick, but every time any of them got a new date, the other got madly jealous; so, when Nick met May, Judy got jealous, and when she knew about their engagement, she got depressed and didn't want to see him getting married.

When everyone was at Foxville, Judy had a very interesting talk with Fru Fru.

-I don't understand why aren't you going Judy. Isn't Nick your friend? Don't you want him to be happy? I mean, you still love him. -

-Wha… what? No! I don't love him anymore! Yes, he's still my friend, and yes, he's really sexy, with that big smile and that red fur of him. But I won't say that I still love him, even if I do love him. -Judy gasped after that

-What? -Fru Fru asked her.

-Why didn't you tell me? -Judy asked her.

-Because it was pretty obvious! All of us knew it! You were the only one who didn't know. -

-Oh my god! I have to do something. I have to tell him. -

-What?! No! He's getting married tomorrow! You can't go and tell him you love him! You will just ruin everything for Nick and May. -

-But… -

-It's over Judy, that ship has sailed. -

-You know, it's not over until someone says "I do" -Judy went to her room to pack a few things for the travel.

-Oh! I do! I do! I do! -Fru Fru tried to stop her.

Judy packed just the most essential stuff for a quick travel and went to the train station, but in her hurry, she forgot her purse, where she had her credit card and she didn't have enough cash for a ticket to Foxville, so she went back to the apartment.

-Hi Fru Fru. -She burst in the apartment and went straight to her room.

-Oh! Thanks god you thought about it. -

-Bye Fru Fru. -Judy left the apartment with her purse in hand.

-No! No! Wait! -Fru Fru tried to get up from the couch, but her pregnancy didn't let her move. -WHY AM I ALWAYS PREGNANT WHEN SHE DOES THAT?! -

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Judy got in the train and sat beside a mouse, she was so excited about it that was making a lot of noise.

-Ahm, excuse me, If you're planning to do all the trip, please let me know so I can take a sedative, and perhaps give you one too. -

-I'm sorry, I'm really sorry. I'm going to Foxville to tell my ex-boyfriend that I love him and… -Judy wanted to tell him, but the mouse took a pair of earphones and ignored her.

Meanwhile, at Foxville, all the guests were practicing for the wedding, a drunk ram went to Rei and Finnick.

-Nick seems a very good Fox. -He told them.

-Thank you, we're very proud of him. -Rei answered him.

-My god! You should have been a teenager when you gave birth to him. -he said to Rei and she and Finnick were surprised for that.

After some time Finnick was trying to console Rei. -Calm down, he was drunk. You're young and beautiful Rei. -

-That's not true! I'm a single mom with a 30 years old son! -Rei was some drunk herself.

At the train, Judy was telling her story to a pig.

-So I realized that all the stuff I have being doing, proposing to Jack, lying to Nick about why I didn't go to the wedding it was just a way to…-The mouse interrupted her.

-Oh! Oah! Woah! Woah! I'm sorry, can I interrupt? Yes, I just want to say that you are a horrible, horrible mammal. -

-Pardon me? -

-You say you love this fox and you are about to ruin the happiest day of his life. Perhaps I have to agree with your friend "Frus'". This is a terrible, terrible plan. -

-But he has to know how I feel. -

-But why? He loves this May vixen, not good can come off this. -

-Ah! Well I think you're wrong. -

-Oh no! -The mouse said sarcastically.

-He doesn't really love her, it's just a rebound thing for me, tsk… you'll see. -

-Fortunately, I won't… By the way, it seems perfectly clear that you were on a break. -The mouse finished and Judy gasped.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next morning at Foxville, Nick's excitement was overwhelming, he burst in Finnick's hotel room, who was still on bed.

-I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY! WOOOOHH! -Nick yelled.

-Good morning Nick. -Finnick greeted him, not getting up.

-I'M GETTING MARRIED TODAY! WOOOHH! - Nick yelled again and left the room the same way he got in.

-Did he see me? -Rei asked, coming out from below the bedsheets.

Meanwhile at Zootopia, Fru Fru was trying desperately to contact her friends at Foxville to warn them about Judy's plans, she finally managed to contact Duke.

-Hey Frus'! How's everything going in Zootopia? I met this girl here and…-

-Shut up Duke! -

-Oh! Don't worry Frus' You're my number one girl. -

-No, listen to me! Judy is on her way to Foxville to tell Nick she loves him and you have to stop her. -

-Oh geez, ok Fru Fru, I'll talk to Rei and Finnick. -

-Fine! Now the responsibility it's yours, I've done my part ok? -

-Ok. -

-Good. Now, tell me about this girl. -

After that, Duke told Finnick and Rei about what was going on and they decided to make a plan to stop Judy.

After a little misunderstanding between Nick's and May's family they saw each other for the first time that day.

-My god, you look beautiful. -Nick said hugging and kissing her.

At that moment, Duke was beside a door, just in case Judy could get in by it, but a weasel girl came to him.

-Hey Duke. -She greeted him.

-Hey Millie. What's up? -

-I've been thinking about you all day. -She went to him and pecked him on the cheek.

-Really? -

-Yes, please talk me like a Zootopian. -They started to flirt.

-Hey! How you doin'? -Duke said in a sexy tone and the girl giggled.

They started to make out and right then Judy rushed in and passed by them, but they didn't see her. When Judy saw Nick with May she stopped right then and there, they seemed so happy together, that she regretted being there at that moment. When May went back to get ready for the wedding, Nick noticed Judy's presence and went to her.

-My god! Judy! You came. Wha… What are you doing here? -he said smiling.

-I… I just… I just wanted to… to wish you good luck and happiness Nick. -She hugged him.

-Thank you. -he hugged her back.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The time has come, everything and everyone is ready, Judy sat in a chair close to the priest, looking at Nick. The musicians started to play the music and the bridesmaids walked through the aisle with their partners; Rei and Finnick walked together.

-What we did was stupid. -Finnick told her.

-Yes, totally stupid. -Rei said.

-We should have never done that. -

-I know. -

-I'll go to your room tonight. -

-Ok. -

Duke was walking with the bride's mother and he got a call, it was Fru Fru.

-Hey Frus' -He greeted her.

-Hey! What happened? Did you stop her? -

-No, no, no, everything went fine, she just wished him good luck. -

-Oh good! What's going on now? -

-Ahm… I'm walking through the aisle… I'm on the end looking at Nick… He seems pretty mad right now. -Indeed, Nick was looking at Duke with daggers on his eyes. -I better hang up Frus' -

\- No, wait! I want to hear. -

Duke went to his place beside Nick and held his phone in the air. The wedding march started to sound and May walked through the aisle with her father beside her, he gave May's paw to Nick and sat with his wife; the priest started to talk.

-Dear and beloved, we're gathered here today to celebrate the marriage of these two souls, now May, repeat after me. I, May. -

-I, May. -

-Take thee Nick. -

-Take thee Nick. -

-As my beloved husband. -

-As my beloved husband. -

-For good and bad. In rich and poverty. -

-For good and bad. In rich and poverty. -

-Until death do us part. -

-Until death do us part. -

-Now you Nick, repeat after me. I Nick. -

-I Nick. -

-Take thee May. -

-Take thee Judy. -

Everyone gasped and were astonished at that.

-Shall I go on? -The priest asked to May.

THE END?


End file.
